malcolm_in_the_middle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malcolm Bardsley
"Reese, I have an IQ of 165 not a life expectancy of 900 years! If I died right now, let's just say that Mom wouldn't need me as her investment anymore." - Malcolm talking to Reese about his IQ while trying to escape a rogue bully. Malcolm Bardsley is the Main Character of "Malcolm in the central Tri-Velocity", which is a fanfic story based off of "Malcolm in the Middle". The Character is very similar to his canon counterpart, with the exception of a few noticeable differences. His Family life is 95% the same except he is closer to his step-cousins, Scott & Jerome Welker and has a Third cousin in Flora Mayesh. Biography Early Life Malcolm Bardsley was born to Lois Bardsley (nee Welker) and Hal Bardsley on March 21st, 1989. His early life consisted of a variety of abnormally dramatic, comedically chaotic, and outlandish mayhem from between him and his brothers; Francis, Reese, and Dewey, to his parents; Hal and Lois, especially Lois. While he has a somewhat normal relationship with his goofy and whimsical father, he has a love/hate relationship with his mother due to the fact that she rules the house with an iron fist and constantly tries to control his life. His relationship with his eldest brother, Francis, was always one of big brother worship. He and Reese have always looked to Francis as if he was a hero, despite the torment he put them through, and they were deeply upset when their parents sent him away to Marlin Academy for delinquent behavior. His relationship with his other brother Reese, however, is one of constant bickering and fighting. Having been a rough trouble maker since his early days, Reese always caused mayhem in the house and bullied his younger brothers for the thrill of it. Malcolm, being very close to him in age, manages to give him as much as he receives. Being Despite this, Reese would defend Malcolm at school from anyone else who tried to bully him, cementing a "Nobody messes with him but me" rule into the minds of those who dare to do so. Dewey was always the innocent child, easy to forget about and easy to be let out of trouble. Taking after Francis's treatment of them, Malcolm and Reese would always harass and bully Dewey, treating him like trash. However, all 4 boys would always team up when it came to their bossy and authoritarian Mother, Lois. His extended family consisted of his Maternal Grandparents, Ida and Victor Welker, Paternal Grandparents, Walter and Sharon Bardsley, his maternal aunt, Susan, and various relatives from his father's side of the family. His relationships with his maternal grandparents were negative because they saw him as a weakling and favored Reese over him because they saw Reese as a tough person. He had a closer relationship with his Aunt Susan. But he was careful with any mention of Lois, since he was aware of the bad blood between the sisters over Lois "stealing" Hal away from Susan. And while he had a good relationship with his Grandpa Walter and his Grandma Sharon his had no affection for the majority of his other paternal relatives because of the disrespect they show his mother. Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:AP Students